Se eu fosse você
by Sakura Prongs
Summary: Sakura e Sasuke estudam juntos desde o primário, ela sempre foi apaixonada por ele, mas este nunca a notou. Será que um efeito místico poderá mudar o rumo dessa história? [em hiatus]


**Disclaimer**: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei, essa fanfic foi feita apenas para divertir seus fãs. Sem fins lucrativos.

**História:** Se eu fosse você

**Categoria**: Anime, Naruto

**Capítulo:** 01 de indeterminado

**Gêneros: **Romance e Humor.

**Personagens**: SasuSaku, NaruHina, TenNej, InoGaa, ShikaTema.

**Publicação**: 22/10/2012

**Sinopse:** Sakura e Sasuke estudam juntos desde o primário, ela sempre foi apaixonada por ele, mas este nunca a notou. Será que um efeito místico poderá mudar o rumo dessa história?

"Itachi é muito gostoso" – fala do personagem

"_Itachi é muito gostoso" – _pensamento do personagem

**Comentários:** Yo minna-san. Estou com tempo excessivamente livre ultimamente, além da academia e do curso de web designer, não tenho absolutamente nada para fazer a não ser morgar na internet. Por isso resolvi dedicar mais tempo as minhas fanfics. Estou com alguns projetos novos que envolvem alguns outros shippers por quais eu estou fissurada. Logo, quando tiver um numero suficiente de capítulos, para não me atrasar, começarei a posta-los. E também darei continuidade a Look At Us Now, que está meio paradinha ultimamente. Então, resolvi começar repostando a minha primeira fanfic, Se eu fosse você, corrigindo alguns erros e incrementando coisas. Enfim, espero que gostem e me mandem reviews. Kissus.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 1**

.

.

_Confusão_

_** .**_

* * *

"Ah! A primavera, estação onde tudo ganha vida e se aflora. Há muito tempo atrás, nessa mesma estação, aconteceu algo incrível. Tsuki, a princesa do país da neve se apaixonou perdidamente pelo príncipe do fogo. Pode parecer estranho, mas os reinos apoiavam esta união. Porém o príncipe nunca se interessou pela princesa. Até que um dia na primavera, a estação que é um intermédio, por assim dizer, do fogo e da neve, algo estranhamente místico ocorreu. Ambos trocaram de corpos e foram obrigados a conviver juntos até que o príncipe percebesse que a amava."

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, como é que eles trocaram de corpos?" – perguntou o garoto de cabelos loiros e cara de tacho.

"Naruto-baka, não interrompa a história, o sensei já estava chegando lá" – disse a garota com cabelos rosa-chiclete.

"Bom, eles trocaram de corpos através de um colar, que foi nomeado em homenagem a princesa, com o nome de Tsuki. O colar foi entregue para a princesa por uma velha senhora, que viu a dor que ela sentia ao perceber que o príncipe não a amava."

"Sério e onde está esse colar?" – perguntou Naruto.

"Baka! Isso é só uma historia, não é real."– exclamou Sasuke.

"Bom, alguns dizem que é uma profecia, outros que é uma lenda, outros ainda que não passa de uma historia. Tudo depende do ponto de vista" – explicou o professor.

"Essa historia é realmente fantástica. Eu amo literatura!" – disse Sakura empolgada.

"Eu também Sakura-chan" – disse Naruto mostrando mais um de seus sorrisos amarelos.

"Humpf" – disse Sasuke sem paciência.

Segundos depois o sinal toca.

"Bom turma, quero que façam uma resenha e digam o que acharam desse livro, tem livros que podem ajudar na biblioteca. Eu não quero nada tirado de internet."

Todos saíram da sala e as amigas de Sakura correram para falar com ela.

"E aí Sakura como foi a literatortura?" - perguntou TenTen rindo.

"Hey Tenten, não seja má. É uma das minhas aulas favoritas." – disse Sakura.

"E aí vamos para o shopping?" – perguntou Ino

-"Hoje não vai dar tenho que correr e pegar um livro na biblioteca, antes que todos sejam pegos. Vejo vocês depois." – respondeu.

"Ok" - disseram as cinco garotas em uníssono.

Enquanto isso, um pouco longe dali, os meninos conversavam entre si.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, o que houve? Você está pensativo hoje." – comentou Naruto.

"Não foi nada." – respondeu o Uchiha irritado.

"Que seja. E aí vamos ao shopping?" – disse Neji.

"Não vai dar, tenho que pegar um livro na biblioteca." – respondeu o moreno.

"Isso ai teme, e quando acabar vê se me empresta."

"Certo" - disse se retirando e indo em direção a biblioteca.

* * *

Ambos estavam na biblioteca, passeando pelas estantes repletas de livros e observando qual o livro que deveriam pegar para fazer o trabalho imposto pelo sensei.

"Oi Sasuke-kun, procurando o livro do Kakashi-sensei?" perguntou Sakura com um leve rubor em seu rosto.

"Hm" – foi a única resposta do moreno.

Logo, eles chegaram até uma estante um pouco afastada das outras e realmente muito empoeirada. Nesse instante pagaram o mesmo livro que estava na ultima prateleira. O livro era extremamente empoeirado, porem continha um símbolo em sua capa que se parecia com o que Kakashi havia mostrado durante as aulas.

"Ah! Pode ficar." – disse Sakura extremamente corada.

"Não, pode ficar com você." – respondeu o Uchiha.

"Mas eu já disse que você podia ficar" – pronunciou novamente.

"E eu disse para ficar com você." – respondeu Sasuke levemente irritado.

"Sasuke você é impossível." – dizendo isso Sakura se retirou levando o livro e o Uchiha foi atrás.

"Por quê? Só porque eu te disse para ficar com a porcaria do livro?" – respondeu agora um pouco mais irritado do que da última vez.

"Por isso e por mais um trilhão de coisa. Vem, agora que você está aqui e esse parece ser o último livro sobre o assunto, faremos juntos." – disse a Haruno com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

"Tanto faz."

Coincidentemente, hoje era exatamente o primeiro dia da primavera. O livro que eles pegaram não era um livro comum.

"Epa, esse aqui não é um livro comum não" – disse Sakura.

"Tem um fundo falso" – Disse o Uchiha tirando o fundo com cuidado.

Quando retirou-o por completo, encontraram um colar com exatamente o mesmo emblema que estava gravado no livro. "Olha, é o colar que fala no livro!" – exclamou a Haruno.

"Deixa de ser louca, é só uma historia. Isso deve ser só alguma coisa que alguém esqueceu." – disse Sasuke.

"Pois eu digo que é o colar." – rebateu.

"E eu digo que o colar não existe."

Enquanto ambos discutiam, o colar começou a brilhar. Era uma luz bem forte. De repente tudo ficou embaçado, e ambos não viram mais nada.

* * *

Sakura finalmente acordou, do que pareceu ser uma baita duma ressaca. Logo se recordou de que não havia bebido, e a ultima coisa que se lembrava era estar brigando com certo Uchiha na biblioteca. Porem, ao olhar ao seu redor percebeu que não estava na biblioteca e muito menos em sua casa.

"Hey teme, está tudo bem?" – perguntou Naruto – "Você e a Sakura-chan foram encontrados desmaiados na biblioteca. O que é que aconteceu a final?"

"Naruto? Onde diabos eu estou?" – perguntou ela.

"Na sua casa ué. Deixa eu adivinhar, a Sakura-chan ficou nervosa com você por algum motivo e te bateu?" – disse o loiro.

"O que? Essa não é a minha casa. E como é que eu ia bater em mim mesma, baka?" – Sakura estava realmente começando a se irritar com a falta de inteligência do Uzumaki.

"Ih, bateu com a cabeça com muita força? É claro que essa é sua casa, teme. E do que diabos você está falando? – perguntou um Naruto realmente confuso.

"Teme?" – nisso Sakura olhou para suas mãos, mas aquelas não eram as suas mãos.

Correu para o primeiro espelho que viu pela frente, e para seu espanto não viu seu reflexo e sim o de Sasuke.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" – gritou.

* * *

Enquanto isso na casa de Sakura.

Sasuke acordou e de imediato percebeu que não era a biblioteca, nem sua casa, era tudo rosa por ali. Correu para o que parecia ser o banheiro

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, CARALHO" – gritou ao ver o rosto de certa rosada no espelho.

Sasuke retirou rapidamente a roupa, apertou os seios e tirou o short junto com a calcinha.

"CADÊ MEU PÊNIS?" – continuou gritando.

Procurou, procurou e nada. Olhou-se no espelho novamente e lá estava Haruno Sakura. Por um instante, apesar de todo seu espanto, ele conseguiu contemplar o corpo da rosada.

"O colar... Será que... Funciona"? – disse pausadamente, tentando respirar.

Enquanto isso na casa de Sasuke, quando Sakura finalmente conseguiu se livrar das perguntas inconvenientes do Uzumaki, ela passava a mão pelo peito definido do Uchiha no banheiro, em busca de seus seios.

"Será que isso é mesmo possível?" – sussurrou para si mesma.

Nisso ela pegou o telefone de Sasuke no bolso e discou rapidamente o número de seu próprio celular.

* * *

_**Tel on:**_

_"Alô?" – respondeu a voz feminina do outro lado da linha._

_"Sasuke?" – perguntou Sakura incerta._

_"Sakura? Então quer dizer que..." – começou o Uchiha._

_"É. Eu estou no seu corpo e você está no meu."_

_"Sakura será que foi aquele colar?"_

_"Não sei. Mas com certeza não dá pra conversar isso pelo telefone."_

_"Certo! Que tal na pracinha perto da sua casa?"_

_"Perfeito! Estou indo pra aí."_

**_Tel off._**

* * *

Pouco tempo depois, Sasuke já a aguardava na pracinha, quando Sakura finalmente chegou ofegante.

"Demorou." - disse o Uchiha.

"Queria o que? Sua casa é a uns cinco quarteirões daqui."

"Certo. Agora, O QUE A GENTE FAZ?" – perguntou o Uchiha meio histérico.

"Quer parar com isso, homem. Você está me fazendo parecer uma doida no meio da rua." – disse a Haruno levemente irritada pela atitude do moreno.

"Certo, certo. Mas então..."

"Bom eu acho que é realmente por causa do colar, mas até nós descobrimos o que fazer, precisaremos trocar de papéis."

"Você não pode estar falando sério. Eu vou ter que dormir na sua casa? - perguntou o Uchiha

"É o único jeito. Acha que vão acreditar se falarmos que eu sou você e você é eu? - perguntou.

"Claro que não. Mas Sakura, eu vou ter que..." – perguntou sem ter coragem de prosseguir.

"Que...?" – tentou incentivá-lo a continuar.

"Vou ter que usar calcinhas e vestido? E fazer todas as coisas que as mulheres fazem? – perguntou inconformado.

"Claro que vai. Não vai me fazer parecer um homem por aí, mais deixa o vestido de fora, não uso desde que tinha doze anos." – respondeu rindo.

"Ok, mas você não vai me vestir como uma bonequinha por aí também não né?" – disse Sasuke ainda carrancudo.

"Certo, temos reputações a seguir." – concordou.

"Hm."

"Agora vai temos que ir pra casa, porque amanhã tem aula." – disse a antiga rosada.

"Você está brincando né? NÓS NÃO PODEMOS IR À AULA AMANHÃ!" – disse Sasuke com um pouco de hesitação.

"Minha mãe não vai me deixar faltar." – respondeu.

"É a minha também não." – disse Sasuke concordando.

"Bom, então até amanhã." – disse Sakura.

"Até. Mas espera aí, como é que eu vou para a escola amanhã? Sua casa é super longe de lá." – disse o moreno.

"As meninas vão passar na minha casa pra te pegar. Esteja acordado ás sete, senão elas te deixam pra trás." – respondeu.

"Ok. Ah, você tem que passar para pegar os meninos. Tem carteira né?" – perguntou.

"Claro que eu tenho. Eu só não sei o endereço deles."

"Espera, tem caneta e papel?"

"Você que deveria saber, o corpo é seu."

"Nossa, você é tão engraçada." – respondeu Sasuke.

"Certo, certo. Toma. – disse Sakura retirando uma caneta e um pedaço de papel de seu bolso e entregando ao Sasuke, que se apoiou em um banco e escreveu o endereço de cada um deles.

"Toma. Saia cedo de casa." – disse entregando o papel a ex-rosada.

"Ok".

"Oi gostosa!" – disse um cara que estava passando pela rua, olhando para o corpo de Sakura.

"Qual é meu irmão, está me estranhando?" – disse o Uchiha furioso.

"Sakura. Desculpa moço, ela está na TPM."

"Hm. VAI TOMAR NO..." – foi cortado quando Sakura tapou sua boa com uma das mãos.

"Cala a boca." – disse em um sussurro melodioso, mas ao mesmo tempo assustador"

"Que mulher louca!" - disse o homem.

"VOCÊ ME CHAMOU DE QUE?" – dessa vez quem se irritou foi Sakura.

"Calma Sak... Quero dizer Sasuke." – respondeu o Uchiha contendo a risada.

"Hm" – respondeu parecendo tipicamente com o Uchiha e o cara foi embora ainda mais confuso do que havia chegado. "Bom tchau Sas... Quero dizer Sakura. Até amanhã."

"Até."

Logo ambos foram cada um foi para sua respectiva casa, ou melhor, para as casas um do outro, mas mal sabiam eles o que viria no dia seguinte.


End file.
